Lost in Stereo
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: She was the DJ at the club and the one girl he had his eye on for some time. He just wished he could get the confidence to talk to her... Evan/Ashely. Oneshot. Angst/Romance/Fluff!


A/N: I've been dying to write a oneshot to this song and now I finally found the perfect couple : ) Just stay open to the pairing okay? I know it's a little different but that's how I work… I work better out of the box…. **Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar or diva mentioned in this story. **This oneshot is based off of "Lost in Stereo" by All Time Low. : )[Well vaguely...really it just gave me part of the idea.]

* * *

_**Lost in Stereo **_

"Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down"  
"Lost in Stereo" by All Time Low.

* * *

Evan leaned back in his seat and watched the woman behind the speakers. Her hot pink and black nails tapped the screen as she switched the song. The rhythm of the bass caused the floor to vibrate beneath his feet.

The blonde ran a hand through her black and pink streaked hair as she swayed to the music. Her eyes scanned the room as she watched the attendants of the club dance in small groups.

This was his Friday night routine. He would come to the club; have a few drinks, and try to muster up the courage to ask out the beautiful blonde DJ who never gave him the time of day.

He couldn't say that he blamed her, as beautiful as she was she could have any guy in the club… why would she settle for him?

Evan ran a hand through his short brown hair and sighed. He had been trying for weeks to get the confidence to walk up to the blonde and at least say hello to her. He had yet to do so. He feared if he did walk up and say hello she would simply blow him off. Why wouldn't she? She had guys far more attractive and well-off approach her when she was working and she always turned them down.

For all he knew she could be engaged or married.

He never noticed the glint of a ring on her thin fingers though. If she was with someone wouldn't she wear the ring?

She could have a boyfriend, but wouldn't a boyfriend come and see his girlfriend? Wouldn't he make sure she was alright while working in a place like this? He knew he would.

Most men weren't as considerate as Evan though. He knew he wasn't the wealthiest, the strongest, or the most attractive man but he was kind, caring and compassionate. He knew if he asked the beautiful blonde out and, by some miracle, she said yes he would treat her like the princess she was.

The blonde tapped her finger against the screen again and Something Corporate began to play….

_Maybe when the room is empty, Maybe when the bottle's full. Maybe when the door gets broke down, Love can break in._

The word maybe summed up everything about his life right now. _Maybe he would get the courage, Maybe he would be able to win her over, Maybe she would say yes, Maybe just Maybe. _

He knew how pathetic he was. He was a grown man. He should be able to walk up to a woman and talk to her. Yet, here he was, alone, beer in hand, hoping his feet would carry him there before the night was over.

_C'mon Evan… just go say hello. If she ignores you than you know not to bother…if she talks to you…than it's a good sign. _

He watched as the girl stepped away from the speakers. She was heading for the bar. Her black, studded boots would probably have made a clicking noise against the polished hard wood floors if the music wasn't so loud. She was dressed in a black and pink skirt and black corset. Her short blonde hair was straight and her eyes were rimmed with just the right amount of black eyeliner.

Evan stood up, knowing exactly what he had to do. The twenty-five year old walked over to the girl leaning over the bar. He stood next to her. "Hey. I'm Evan." He said to the blonde.

She turned around to face him and her full lips curved into a smile. "Hey, I'm Ashley." She said.

He smiled. She didn't completely turn him down. Maybe there was some hope for a chance with the blonde DJ. "You're an amazing DJ." He said.

The blonde's smile faded a little. "Thanks, but if you're looking for a DJ for a party…I don't take private bookings." She said.

"No, no. I wasn't. Actually….I was wondering…. If maybe…. You were free for a date sometime?" He could've kicked himself over how stupid he sounded. He watched the blonde, nervously, as she seemed to ponder the question.

"How about Sunday….for dinner?" she asked, the smile returning to her face.

He could feel his heart racing. "Yea, that sounds amazing."

"I have to get back up there, but if you wait I have another break in half an hour…we can talk more about it than?" The blonde offered as she grabbed her drink.

"That sounds great. I'll be waiting." He said.

He sighed with relief as the blonde ran back up to the stage.

_He had done it. Finally, he had asked her out._

_And the best part was she had said yes._

* * *

**A/N: A little cheesy I know but I felt the need to write something fluffy for these two… What do think? Reviews would be appreciated. : ) **


End file.
